Chapter 1/Transfer
(Space, warp speed) The Helen''a is flying at warp speed with the ''Kingston in pursuit. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Commander Core you ready? Captain Tyson says as he's looking at the aft section of the Helena. (underbelly hatch) Yes, Captain opening hatch Commander Core says as she puts her helmet on and disengaged the force field as the ship approaches Helena and she waves at Captain Kira as the warp fields merge. (Underbelly hatch, USS Helena) Bridge to Captain Kira you've got 30 seconds to get Commander Core on board before the tether buckles Captain Tyson says over the com on the EV suit. Copy that says Typhuss as he looks around. He sees the ventral section of the Kingston as it approaches the Helena's underbelly as Captain Tyson's voice comes over the com. This is Captain Tyson all hands brace for warp field merging Captain Tyson says over the com. Typhuss sees the field flickering and the Kingston is within the field, Typhuss inputs the commands into the tether and launches the clamp. In the Kingston Commander Core looks at the rope and then up at the underbelly of her former posting. Nice shot sir, Core to bridge I'm heading out Commander Core says as she spoke into the com. Susan starts climbing to the Helena as the ship starts shaking and she is out of the Kingston amazed by the stars streaking by, and she heads up to the Intrepid class vessel as Typhuss looks at her climbing to the ship. How I'm doing sir Commander Core says as she spoke into the com. You are doing fine, you are almost here, keep moving Commander Core says Typhuss as he looks down. Commander Core keeps climbing to the Helena as the tether starts straining as Typhuss looks at it. On the bridge of the Kingston Captain Tyson is standing on the bridge. Kingston to Helena the tether is starting to buckle Captain Tyson says as he's leaning at Lieutenant Y'Cari's console. Typhuss grabs Susan's hand and quickly unhooks her from the tether as it rips out of the ceiling as she looks at him. Permission to come aboard Captain? Commander Core says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss smiles at her. Permission granted says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. She contacts the bridge. Core to bridge I've got an idea sir we do a cold restart of the warp core start from scratch I've been looking over Commander Tucker's engineering logs from when he was on board the NX-01, he was able to restart the core by shutting the core down and then restart it from scratch Commander Core says as she explains to Captain Tyson over the com. But won't our core breach? Captain Tyson says over the com. Then Typhuss gets where she's coming from. No, the Kingston will move into Helena's warp field and help keep it online while Commander Core does the cold restart says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core.